The Bell's Chime
by MeriGo-round
Summary: A fanfiction dedicated to reviewer requests. When after two years the Straw Hat Crew is reunited at Saboady, Nami brings back a surprise. Luffy x Nami


Hello everyone! First I wanna say sorry for uploading another story, when there are still older ones, that need to be continued. I haven't wanted to do this before, however I was recently reminded, that sometimes it's just more important to show a sign of life instead of trying too hard to keep everything in order and not show yourself at all. I want to assure you, I have all of my stories in mind, and I'll update as soon as I find the time.

This fiction is devoted to my reviewers, who have repeatedly requested this plot. I'll also try aiming for a little bit more romance, since I have been told it was being missed in my other fics. I don't know how big of a story I'm gonna make this, still, I hope you'll all be happy with whatever it is going to be :)

**Warning**, this plot is set after the time skip. Please be aware of possible **spoilers**.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Me too, I want to try it, too!" Luffy shouted. Excitedly he pressed Franky's nose, his eyes sparkling as he saw the cyborg's hair style change another time.

"Sugee!" Chopper and Usopp exclaimed in unison.

So far their reunion had been a very happy one. It had been two years after all and although every one of the Straw Hat Pirates understood the importance of their training, not one of them could say that they hadn't missed the familiarity and company of their Nakama. It had been a few hours now that Luffy, too, had arrived, being the almost last member to rejoin the crew back on Sunny's deck at Sabaody Archipel.

"Aren't you shithead nervous?" Sanji addressed their merry captain. "Seriously, I'll never get what our beautiful Nami-San sees in you! Nothing but goofing around when she hasn't even arrived yet."

Luffy appeared to try not to pay much mind to the cook's accusations; Unfortunately for him he had always been - and still was - a terrible liar.

"Nervous? Why should I be nervous?" the raven boy laughed feignly, his feet tapping the floor in a quick, steady rhythm.

Nami was surely going to show up soon, he had every faith in her. There was no doubt in him that she had understood his secret message two years ago - if there really had been someone to worry about, that probably would have been Zoro...

Nami was the smartest person he knew. Of course there was also Robin, however, his girlfriend had always taken great effort in 'teaching' Luffy, that he'd better refrain from comparing her to other women - if the comparison wasn't going to be in her favour at least. Besides, Robin may be sophisticated (although Luffy didn't really know that word, so in his mind it was more something like "she reads a lot"), knowing a lot about history and politics and all that boring stuff, which admittedly he admired, but still, Nami had street smarts, the kind that went well with fun and adventures. That's why she was _his_ Nami. This girl who would play strong when she was sick, but could sob like a child for other people's pain. Whose eyes gleamed the most over money and treasure and yet would spend every single last Beri to save a friend. Who would face a hundred marines with a smirk on her face and still be afraid of ghost stories... Luffy smiled a little at that last thought.

Yes, Nami definitely would have understood his message and if she had found a place to stay, without a doubt she could make it through two years and back to Sunny. However, there was one possibility, that had the young pirate's feelings a little twisted and that had brought him many sleepless nights over the past two years, no matter how much he had always tried to believe that everyone was save: If they had been scattered randomly, wasn't there a chance that one of them could have fallen into the sea? Of course his greatest worries had been for his Nakama with devil-fruit abilities, yet, now that all of them had returned and she hadn't, the thought that a normal person, too, could drown seemed to be getting more and more present on his mind.

All in all this wait was rather nerve-wrecking. Apart from his worries Luffy was simply impatient to finally reunite with the woman he loved. Additionally he was sure that he wouldn't get out of this without one or two minor injuries and he kind of wanted to get this part over with already.

Showing off his new ability to sprout littler, android Hands from his now ridiculously huge ones, Franky absently picked up the moustache-sunglasses that Luffy had dropped with his disguise earlier. He meticulously arranged them on Chopper's nose, who giggled adorably at the silly costume.

"What was with that goofy outfit anyway?" the cyborg finally asked without averting his eyes from his task of dressing up his littler Nakama. "That coat's way too big for you, too."

"Oh that?" Luffy quickly responded, welcoming the distraction from the 'girlfriend-issue'. He had never liked worrying over things that he could do nothing about.

"Hancock made me wear it. She thought that, if I was recognised or got into trouble, we wouldn't be able to set sail. But nothing really happened so I guess it was just silly after all."

"Or effective!" Usopp observed, only to be shoved away by Sanji rudely.

"HANCOCK?" the blond yelped, grasping Luffy by the collar and jogging him comically. "You mean THE Empress Hancock?! The greatest beauty of all the seas?!"

"Dunno~" the assaulted boy wheezed in his grasp. "She's really helped me out though."

"They say her beauty is uncompared, turning men into stone if they even just caught a glimpse!"

"Yeah, about that-" Luffy began, not much to Sanji's interest though.

"I'd give anything to see that goddess only once!" the cook continued his rant. He let go of his nescient captain as he fell to his knees, punching the wooden ground. "Do you even know what I've been through?" Sanji wailed, before lifting his head to look at his captain with a murderous scowl and pointing an accusing finger at the happily-naive boy. "You've already got your shitty relationship with our Nami-San, how can a numbnut like you always be this lucky?!"

"Relationship my ass!" a familiar voice suddenly rang through the ship, catching everyone's attention as well as gifting new spirit to Sanji's broken self, who quickly shot up love-struck. On deck finally stood the person in question in an unamused stance, long orange hair wafting slightly in the breeze.

"NAMI!" Brook, Usopp and Chopper exclaimed with tears of joy coming to their eyes (although Brook had no eyes).

"NAMI-SWAAN!" Sanji sang, swirling into the girl's general direction, before fainting from a nosebleed half-way at the sight of her tight jeans and strappy top, bringing out the young woman's - after two years - even richer curves.

"Nami" Robin and Franky acknowledged, joyful smiles spreading on their faces.

"Hmpf" Zoro grunted with a betraying smirk on his lips.

...

"Nami."

Luffy's first call was almost inaudible, rather confirming her presence to himself than actually calling out to her.

"Relationship my ass!" the young woman repeated unwaveringly. "You'd think that in a relationship people would actually be seeing each other, wouldn't you? Or that a girlfriend would have a say when a couple were to separate for... say... two years!"

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted out now, completely oblivious to her recent statement. Aided by his rubber abilities he finally launched himself at the young woman, almost knocking her over in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the response came immediately as Nami barely caught her balance, along with her fist punching her attacker forcefully enough to make his face connect with the wooden planks. With his now enlengthened arms still dangling around his lover's neck, Luffy snapped his head back up while unintentionally catching a glimpse of something that no one had yet mentioned.

"Hey Nami!" he blurted out surprised, the current situation already forgotten. "There's a hand clinging to your pants!"

Curiously the pirate captain stretched his rubbery neck around the girl's thigh.

"Is that your doing, Robin? Wow, it's so sma~aaah!" he yelped, when suddenly he found himself staring into a little face. The tiny human, too, yelped at the scare, tumbling to fall on it's behind as it started crying alarmingly. Hurriedly Nami pried Luffy's hands off her neck, letting him smack into the wooden floor before picking up the screaming bundle.

"Hush, don't be scared..." the young woman wheezed as she rocked the little kid in her arms. "Luffy's just a moron, is all."

A few moments of apprehending silence spread throughout the ship as the mikan-haired girl calmed the frightened child, then set it back down to where it immediately clung back onto her leg timidly.

"May I introduce you guys?" Nami finally spoke, crouching down to stroke the little girl's hair. "This is Monkey D. Bel!"


End file.
